


He loves me anyway

by CapnTata (Tara2331)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara2331/pseuds/CapnTata
Summary: Yuuri decides to cook something that isn't rice and fish since Victor seems to be feeling a little homesick. He decides that pancakes seemed to be the easiest to make and didn't require much thought but boy was he wrong. It's the thought that counts but Victor appreciates his boyfriends cooking anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuuuper unedited but I just had to make this reality!!! I'll edit it when I get up in the morning because it probably doesn't make too much sense! ouo

A week after Victor and Yuuri return to Japan, Yuuri notices Victor acting differently. At first it was the sighing constantly, next Yuuri caught sight of what looked to be a giant building in Russia with pretty decorations. Finally when Yuuri finally pin pointed the source, Victor was watching tourist videos on Russia.

“Victor? What are you doing?” Quickly without any thought Victor closes the tab. “Ahh nothing Yuuri! Just browsing the web,” he says cheerfully with a grin, Yuuri nods turning away, he hears another sigh from the other male. He turns back around his glasses falling down his nose, “You sigh a lot, is there something wrong?” Victor opens his mouth to reply but Yuuri cuts him off, “you can tell me, I won’t be mad,” Victor nods.

“I miss Russia a little,” Victor sighs again, “a little more than I thought I would,” Yuuri smiles at Victor before sitting down next to him. “It’s okay to feel homesick sometimes,” Yuuri leans on Victor’s shoulder and he pulls Yuuri over. Victor gently kisses Yuuri’s head, “you make me feel better,” Yuuri leans his head back into Victor. Victor fixes Yuuri’s glasses, “that’s good to hear,” Yuuri smiles and Victor smiles back. “You’re so cute,” Victor says poking Yuuri’s nose, he blushes and fixes his glasses again.

“I have an idea,” Yuuri says suddenly sitting up, Victor looks at him with curiosity, “but you’ll have to come with me,” he stands up quickly making him off balance. Victor stands up and catches Yuuri, they both giggle as Victor rests his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as they cuddle. “C’mon lets go,” Yuuri says pulling Victor’s arms off. He grabs his wallet from off the bench and waits by the door, Victor slips shoes on and they walk out into the open. Victor’s fingers slip into Yuuri’s and their arms brush exchanging heat.

Yuuri sighs happily, he always loved the way their arms rubbed together so he can always feel Victor’s skin against his. Victor pushes ahead dragging Yuuri behind him, they stumble through the street towards the nearest supermarket. “Perfect!” Victor pulls them both into the store. Yuuri chuckles not remembering what the word actually meant, “it’s quiet! We won’t get bothered,” Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders as they walk through the aisles. Yuuri slowly makes his way with Victor hanging around his neck. They stop and Victor decides to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist sitting his head ontop of his boyfriend’s.

Yuuri picks up a bottle with Katakana Victor doesn’t recognize on it, “Yuuuuri? What does that say?” Victor asks, Yuuri chuckles. “You’ll just have to wait and see,” he picks up another bottle mixture and carefully reads the label, a few minutes pass before Yuuri picks up a completely different bottle mix. It was Blueberry Pancake mix, something Yuuri has never tried to make before but he knew Victor would feel better after eating some. Yuuri was surprised Victor didn’t pick up on the idea from the look of the bottle.

Yuuri pays for the mixture at the counter with Victor still attached to him. They awkwardly walk back to their home with Victor refusing to let go of Yuuri’s waist. “Victor it’s hard to walk,” Yuuri huffs blushing. “I’m too tired to let go,” Victor rests his head back on Yuuri’s head. They stumble into the room and take their shoes off. “You’re going to have to let go, I need to cook,” Yuuri whines, Victor lets go and they walk into the kitchen. “Cook? With this?” Victor says picking up the bottle, Yuuri nods. “Yep,” he takes the bottle from Victor, reading the instructions he puts the water in and shakes it around, little did Yuuri know but he filled it up too much.

Yuuri grabs a frypan and turns the stove on. Victor insisted on having a modern kitchen so he could cook pork cutlets whenever Yuuri wanted them. Yuuri pours the mixture into the pan and there’s spots of flour still in it, deciding that it was normal Yuuri continued pouring more pancakes onto the pan. “Yuuuuuri? Please tell me what you’re doing? It kinda smells over there,” Yuuri rubs the back of his head confused a little. “Eh? Smell? From where?” Yuuri flips the pancake and it’s roasted on the other side, “EH?!! That wasn’t meant to happen!” Yuuri runs over to the window and opens it. “What’d you do Yuuri?” Victor pokes his head around the corner. “Ahah! Nothing nothing,” Yuuri runs back over to the pan realising the other three pancakes have burnt as well. He quickly takes them off the pan and turns the stove off.

Victor walks over to the stove, “what’s the matter piggie?” Yuuri leans over the plate covering the burnt pancakes, “Yuuuuuri? Stop hiding them,” Victor grabs Yuuri and takes the plate. “Oh! Pancakes!” Victor grins hugging Yuuri, “My favourite! Are they blueberry?” Yuuri nods. “But I burnt them,” Victor smiles and lifts Yuuri’s head with his chin. “That doesn’t matter, I appreciate you going and making these for me,” He leans in and pecks Yuuri on the lips. “But I don’t want you eating burnt pancakes!” Yuuri crosses his arms and pout. “But but but,” Victor cackles waving his hand, “no matter,” he takes a bite of a pancake, “you know the top part is so good Yuuri?” Victor continues to eat the burnt pancakes making Yuuri feel a lot better about it.

Afterwards Victor puts the clean plate away. He comes up behind Yuuri and hugs him tightly, “Thank you,” Victor says. “But-“ Victor presses his finger to Yuuri’s nose. “Ah oops,” he puts his finger on Yuuri’s lips quickly, “no no buts, now let me treat you hey?” Victor says kissing Yuuri’s neck. “If you beat me to the ice rink you can have as much pork cutlet bowl as I can make,” Victor pulls away and runs around grabbing his skates. The two boys fly out of the door and run down to the ice rink. “I’m gonna geeet you Yuuri,” Victor yells chasing after Yuuri, “come here piggie piggie,” he calls out laughing. Yuuri reaches the rink before Victor does, “I’m getting older Yuuri,” Victor says with a breathy laugh. “Yeah and I’m not chubby! You don’t need to call me piggie anymore!” Yuuri huffs, Victor pats his head. “Ahh but Yuuri Piggie is such a cute nickname for such a cute boyfriend of mine,” Victor bends over to untie his shoes and Yuuri touches his thinning spot. Victor blushes lightly before Yuuri pats his head. “I love you too Yuuri,” Victor says walking into the rink.


End file.
